<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyes in the Dark by I_Got_Lost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783314">Eyes in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Got_Lost/pseuds/I_Got_Lost'>I_Got_Lost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Feral Behavior, Feral Naruto, MAJOR CANNON DIVERGENCE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Got_Lost/pseuds/I_Got_Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, there was a little boy, with a clever little seal that, in the midst of the chaos and the pain, had been written wrong. Who knew if the final gesture was supposed to be a flick or a swish? Who could have known that a muscle spasm in the last critical moment would seal away a chakra monster, but leave behind not a demon container at all?<br/>No one.<br/>The world wanted to seal away a monster, but monsters do not die so easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyes in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been on my phone for about five months and really, I think Hazzardofacat got fed up with me talking about it. Its posted here so that they (and anyone else who wants to) can read it and so that hopefully I can continue poking at it until I have more to write.<br/>Do I know what I am doing? No, not really.<br/>Anyway, as always, have fun, enjoy, and please don't shoot me.<br/>-Lost</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once there was a woman, the wife of an influential leader, a calm dignified force. Once there was an entity of chakra. A swirling ball of hatred, pain, and fear that cared not for where its paws hit the ground or its teeth shredded through villages. Once there was a clever little seal, a woman, and a chakra entity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once there was the demon container.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, there was a little girl, born into the whirlpool and hurried away into the leaf. Her hair was like fire and her temper was of the gathering storms. Once there was an old woman, a young girl, and a transfer of seals.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twice, there was a demon container.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twice there was a woman, the wife of an influential leader. Twice there was an entity of chakra who cared not for the pain its claws or jaws caused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thrice there was a demon container.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, there was a little boy, with a clever little seal that, in the midst of the chaos and the pain, had been written wrong. Who knew if the final gesture was supposed to be a flick or a swish? Who could have known that a muscle spasm in the last critical moment would seal away a chakra monster, but leave behind not a demon container at all?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And in the quietness left behind, who could have known that the clever little boy with the clever little seal that needed swish, not a flick, flashed their eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>red.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…***….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, there was a dog. Of course, this was not a real dog. Real dogs did not wear ceramic masks. Real dogs did not handle kuni, and worst of all, real dogs did not reach out with a paw </span>
  <em>
    <span>over </span>
  </em>
  <span>another's head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster quickly bared their teeth and leaned further into the roots of the tree.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, still there was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretending to be a dog and Monster did not like it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Not-a-dog paused, its head shifting ever so slightly so the (too stiff, no movement, bad bad bad bad bad) ears of the mask pointed to the right. The paw went to the ground, pads facing to the sky, held completely still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster growled low in their throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not-a-dog did not move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster stopped growling. Slipping forward despite themselves, Monster nudged at the paw, catching the barest whiff of oil, steel, and paper in the pads. Still, Not-a-dog did not move. Monster nudged a little harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not-a-dog curled his pads together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster pounced! Wicked glee flooding into a chattering bark at having tricked the Not-a-dog into moving. They pinned the paw to the dirt, claws nicking Not-a-dog's pelt as Monster wiggled happily in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, instead of whining like Not-a-dog was supposed to, Not-a-dog swept his arm up and around Monster's stomach, hauling them up into the air! This was not part of the trick! This was mean! This was terrible!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster wanted down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster screeched, teeth flashing as they twisted around to snap at Not-a-dog. It was a bad dog. A very bad dog. And Monster was a very good kit, obviously. Monster had caught the Not-a-dog’s paw! Kicking and struggling, Monster was hauled off into the two-legged’s territory. Not-a-dog jumped quickly from roof to roof.  (Had Monster been paying more attention to their surroundings, they might have noticed that Not-a-dog was using some rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnecessary </span>
  </em>
  <span>tricks and flips in an effort to distract Monster.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(If Monster had been paying attention, they would have noticed that Not-a-dog’s mask tilted further in their direction as Monster hardly even reacted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the flips, much less the body-flicker.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Monster was dropped onto the ground. Shock kept them silent as Not-a-dog kept a paw pressed firmly to the scruff of their neck. Then came a series of yips, growls, barks, and hisses that had Monster twisting out of the firm grip and darting under the nearest covering. The moment Monster was covered, they twisted back around and raised both their paws in challenge, making sure to flash both claws and fangs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two-leggeds everywhere in the room and this was bad. The two-legs didn’t seem to have claws or teeth but they carried pointed-rock-sharp that could break claws and teeth. That wasn’t even to mention that they could move too fast and most of the time held no scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two-leggeds showed their teeth all the time, threw things, and their scent didn’t match the taste of the air around them. Monster didn’t like it and Not-a-dog was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad dog </span>
  </em>
  <span>for bringing him into the territory of the two-legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The barking stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster flexed their claws again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A paw reached down under Monster's cover. Monster swiped at the paw, causing the paw to disappear with a high pitched yip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another series of barks and growls. Then, clear as daylight in their den, Not-a-dog cut himself off with a sharp call of “Monster!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From their safe spot, Monster froze. There had been a two-legs once that had snapped Monster's name in that tone. The den mother had not been gentle, preferring to smack Monster upside the head whenever Monster was in reach. In all honesty, the only reason Monster knew the den mother had been calling for Monster was due to the sharpness of her tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No other noises from the two-legs had ever made sense, too garbled and high pitched to be anything other than unintelligible barks and yips. But Monster knew their name. They had always known their name. They also knew nothing good came from refusing to answer that call. Slowly, Monster crawled out from under their cover, their claws still flashing but their teeth carefully hidden away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two-legs behind the big-shaped-log leaned forward, his teeth carefully covered. “Monster?” He called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Monster.” Monster agreed, tapping their chest with one claw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somewhere in the room, a two-legs </span>
  <em>
    <span>screeches.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…***…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later, when  the room is settled a bit more and the two-legs have contented themselves to mostly subdued yips, Monster takes it upon themself to wander up to the clear-wall-that-is-not-water and is startled to see a two-legs kit staring back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster quickly growls and shows their teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So does the two-leg kit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster lifts up a paw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two-leg kit copies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster stumbles back. No. No, this is not possible. They were Monster. They were not two-legs. They were not a two-legs kit! They were Monster. They were from </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Where is their orange fur? Where are their markings? Their eyes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>not </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Their fur should not be that shaggy mane of yellow. They had thought that to be a fluke, a mistake in their pigment. They are meant to be orange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster leans closer to the clear-wall, their eyes almost crossing as they try to look at what should be lashing in agitation behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where are their tails?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are their tails?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not-a-dog sweeps them up into the air again as they let out a small whimper, barring their teeth at the clear-wall-that-lies. Not-a-dog still smells of steel and paper, but when Monster noses into his throat, there is the underlying scent of pain and sadness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still shaken from the lies of the clear-wall, Monster absently rubs the corner of their muzzle against the hollow of Not-a-dog's throat. Not-a-dog is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad dog </span>
  </em>
  <span>but the scent of pain is so much worse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…***…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Naruto Umizaki lived at the orphanage for exactly two years. The caretakers had been chosen because of their discretion, but someone somewhere had forgotten something vitally important. Of those chosen because of tight lips and deaf ears, one must be careful to watch that those lips don’t tighten around oneself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Naruto had only been called by their name four times in their life. Once by their dying mother, once by their father as he begged forgiveness, once by the aging Hiruzen Sarutobi who took the child away from the cold corpses of their parents, and once by Kakashi who stayed with the child until the ANBU mask came down and he was lost in the shuffle of SS missions and the grief of </span>
  <em>
    <span>no more pack.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Naruto learned early that names were meant for other children. That crying would only bring pain and more tears. Naruto was not raised from the cradle that their name was Naruto and that their parents loved him. Instead, Monster learned there was nothing but themselves and a constant ache in their bones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Before Monster could walk, the caretakers thought him adorable. How could such a quiet child be a demon? It had to have been a fluke or a misunderstanding. This was a baby, they all scoffed, there was nothing wrong at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Monster did not learn how to crawl, they instead began to run. Monster did not babble like other children, instead he yipped. And once their features rounded out and became child instead of baby, the caretakers were horrified. Monster, the thing that bit when they played and was too rough and tumble to be anything other than a creature, looked exactly like the late hokage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth, in their loyalty to their late leader, the caretakers abandoned the creature outside the gates in the woods. By oath they could not kill the creature but there was nothing that said they could not </span>
  <em>
    <span>abandon </span>
  </em>
  <span>the creature. The creature that took the lives of their leaders, that destroyed their homes, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole the face of the young hokage.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Monster lived by foraging and accelerated healing. What made them sick, they did not eat again, what made their pelt tear, they did not touch. Monster lived because exhausted shinobi limping home saw what appeared to be the ghost of the yellow flash, gaunt and sickly, and in horror they dropped rations and canteens. Monster survived because exhausted young shinobi, who were old enough to remember the war and the promises their hokage gave them, created a little shrine just outside of the gates. It became a drop point, medical supplies, food, water, sometimes even little grass dolls made during long patrols and stakeouts, placed gently on the corner of a flat little stone and Kisunia’s Whirlpool head plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. The hidden villages were not at peace, they were simply in a state of non-aggression. The last war had near whipped out the elite forces and utterly decimated the generation meant to replace them. With the sudden appearance of the Nine-tails, Konoha was unable to stand strong against whatever was thrown against them, forcing them to scramble. Shinobi were promoted before their time and it caused a backlash in the tanks. There was no time for therapy, there was no time for mental health. There was simply mission after mission after mission, and at some point, the little shrine became something of a sacred secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. The shrine was built by a small group of clever little children who knew that to have a stash meant to be safe. They knew that to have seals on their tongues meant to be silent forever and these clever little children, the gutter rats of Kohona and ROOT held a kinship with the so-called ghost in the forest. While their legal counterparts of the shinobi forces meant for the shrine to commemorate the dead, these silent forces meant for the shrine to honour the living. They had already had ink upon their tongue and silence in their mouths but no one had ever thought to wonder if it meant more than silence towards enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. Monster survived because clever little children said nothing about his existence to an old warhawk, and exhausted shinobi had no time to confess to the cracks in their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…***…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster was given to two-legs that walked beside dogs. These were not the packs of the forest. These were fierce hunters with bared teeth, sharpened claws, and well fed bellies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster snarled and yipped, the tails-that-weren't lashing in agitation behind them every time a dog padded close. The pups who were too young to partner, whether they were of two-legs or four, hunted them into the brambles. This pack was huge, much bigger than the small territory Monster had carved out for themselves in the forest. Monster did not like the dogs, did not like the way they herded and stalked Monster around the territory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Monster learned. They had no choice. The two-legs barked at them until Monster began to recognize that these barks meant something more than an alert. They learned orders, they learned words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sit. Stay. No. Eat. Food. Hand. Finger. Bed. Yes. Run. Walk. Dog. Inuzuka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was in a lesson with Hana that Monster figured out something rather important. Hana, the head two-legs bitch of the kennels, taught them about ‘girl' and ‘boy'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster did not understand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster was Monster. They had always been this way, whether it was with orange fur or yellow. They currently had ‘boy' if Monster understood Hana correctly, but they were not just ‘he'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were Monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were like…they were like Not-a-dog! They were like Not-a-dog, who was trying to be a dog but was obviously a two-legs. That wasn’t to say Not-a-dog didn’t smell like a dog, but that mask…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster swept a paw out to encompass the whole kennel. “Word?” they barked carefully, pleased when Hana turned and gave them a quirked eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kennel?” Hana offered, settling on the floor, her face turned towards Monster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Monster yipped, gesturing between themselves and the bitch. “Word.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Human?” Hana woofed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster tilted their head. “Two-legs?” this wasn’t the word Monster was looking for but it was interesting to know anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Human.” Hana barked firmly. “We are human.” The bitch pointed to a dog. “Dog. They are dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster brightened. They. There were two dogs, they meant two!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster pointed to their stomach. “They?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hana hesitated but gamely pointed towards Monster. “Boy.” Hana pointed towards herself. “Girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster stamped a foot down. “They. We are they.” It was the longest string of words Monster had put together to date.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hana seemed surprised by the outburst but didn’t seem to understand what Monster meant. Monster jabbed at their belly again. “We are they.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hana paused. “You,” she woofed sternly “are not a dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster snarled, their teeth flashing in the light. “We want Not-a-dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hana leaned back slightly. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We want Not-a-dog.” Monster yipped. Not-a-dog would understand them. Not-a-dog would explain. Not-a-dog would help even if they were a bad dog for bringing Monster into two-legs territory. Den-bitch stepped into the kennel as Monster barked in irritation at Hana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” Den-bitch called, her two nikin pacing at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hana glanced between her and the growling Monster. “I think,” she yipped, her fingers spasming slightly, “I think he wants to see Hound.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Den-bitch and the dogs jerked back slightly. “Hound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not-a-dog!” Monster interject with a sharp yap. “We want to see Not-a-dog.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the end, Hound is sent for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never arrives.</span>
</p>
<p><span>In the four years since the </span><em><span>incident, </span></em><span>(The Fox)</span> <span>feral children had been found in and around Konoha at almost an astonishing rate. Scattered first by the war and then later from the attack, there had been packs of self sufficient children. (In a shinobi village this independence was not unknown but the sheer size of the packs had been staggering) Still, it had become protocol for the Inuzuka to take in and rehabilitate these children. Nearly every one of those packs had been adopted into the clan. They were the only ones able to possibly understand the mentality these children had forced themselves into.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The last pack had been rounded up nearly two years previous, those few children who had been abandoned or ran away </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>that pack had been claimed, did not last long outside the gates. That Naruto had, was nothing short of a miracle and a testament to their Uzumaki genes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, Naruto had requested Hound, had asked for him specifically, and the Inuzuka's had dealt with enough ferals to know, if there was a memory or a name that stuck with a child even though abandonment, it was worth knocking on ANBU doors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For better or for worse, a notification had been sent out, a typical D-rank for in village messages. The poor genin that ran the message got as far as the admin desk where the message </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been sent straight to ANBU. However, admin, overrun and overworked, just like every other part of Leaf, saw the top part of the message that indicated Inuzuka and a feral. Knowing the logical conclusion was adoption by the Inuzuka, the message was pushed to the next desk. This admin Chuunin took one look at the paper, felt the ink on his tongue itch and the ceramic mask folded away into a storage seal nearly triple in weight, and silently ‘misplaced’ the report.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There had been enough children lost in the shuffle, the ROOT agent thought a little too desperately, surely one more that Danzo didn’t (couldn’t, wouldn’t, will never) know about wouldn't mean too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…***…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth, Kushina, a Demon Container and one of the last of the Uzumaki, had never told anyone outside of her permanent guard, husband, and students, that she was pregnant. With her marriage having been something of a battlefield rite at a truly terrible moment, delaying the truth of her marital status had almost become something of a game. Her husband was the Yondaime and the Yellow Flash, it was no secret they were together but the less Kumo knew the safer Kushina and her unborn child would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth; the village hidden in the leaves does not know Yodmaine had a child. They do not know Kushina had a child. What they know is this, half of their population died, the village itself was razed, and there was suddenly a child. In fact, there were several children, but there was only one </span>
  <em>
    <span>Demon Child</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Danzo, in his manipulations, had never been </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth, aside from a Matron at the orphanage, an old man forced back into office, and the boy’s brother in all but blood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one knew Naruto's name. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As such, the Inuzuka only know to write the code for ‘feral child’ and that ANBU Hound was requested to settle the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here is a truth. The secrecy that was meant to protect Naruto, once again led them back to the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…***…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Inuzuka cannot wait forever and had Naruto been any other child, they would have been accepted into the fold, and should the Hokage come knocking? Well, adoption does change a person and besides, the Inuzuka were ninja, secrecy and tricks were their bread and butter. The Inuzuka had a standing challenge to any and all citizens to come in and try to pick a pup from a hyper litter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(No one had dared to try.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Inuzuka was a large clan because pack was pack, no matter blood ties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Naruto does not fit, similar in the way that one cannot fit a square peg into a round hole. The qualities of an Inuzuka, the near feral eyes, the ability to call forward fangs and claws, the steadfast need to prowl a territory and claim it, are all there. On paper, Naruto does fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reality, as it so often is, is not as kind as impartial data points. Naruto, the feral child that skitters and growls, has one fundamental difference from the Inuzuka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is not a dog.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto is a fox.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it is widely known, dogs hunt foxes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With no reply from the Hokage and Hound’s (apparent) refusing to appear at their door, the Inuzuka reluctantly let Naruto go. For the second time, Naruto is abandoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, the Inuzuka are not so unkind as to leave the child without resources. The little kit is given a small stipend and placed in an apartment. They make sure Naruto is aware their gates are always open to them for learning and safety, and they watch them leave all while suppressing the need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunttrappreygogogogogo.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto does not look back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Monster prowls forward into the village and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunt </span>
  </em>
  <span>begins.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah, another round of lockdown has me going through my files.<br/>*shrugs*<br/>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>